


Stranger Moon

by nonbinarymichaelwheeler



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, both the inner gaurdians and party are in first year of high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarymichaelwheeler/pseuds/nonbinarymichaelwheeler
Summary: A crossover fic between Stranger Things and Sailor Moon. Luna and Artemis picked up mysterious readings in Hawkins, the sailor team investigates there and in Chicago, where the Byers moved. Just what mysteries await them? And are there any deeper secrets to be found.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue -Sailor Moon-

“Whatever those readings in Hawkins are, we need to investigate,” A white cat said, jumping onto a control panel for a variety of computers. 

“You are right, Artemis. But I feel we may need to follow the Byers as well… especially that girl” A black cat replied, looking up at Artemis from a girl’s lap. 

“Right there… well, we could always split it. Have the outer guardians and either Usagi or Minako go with them. That way one of us is also with them, Luna” Artemis replied, looking at all the Sailor Guardians. 

“Let’s just hope Usagi and Minako can do well enough in school in America… their English can be… less than stellar” A blue-haired girl, Ami, said.

And soon enough both Usagi and Minako got slightly angry with Ami, both releasing a loud “hey” at her while everyone else laughed. 

Artemis and Luna looked over stuff on the computers, at any information that may help them decide which group should go to what location. Luna pawed at a job listing at the high school in Hawkins, for a science teacher. 

“Hey, Setsuna! You could pose for a science teacher. Right?” Luna asked the green-haired girl, Setsuna nodding in reply. “Then that settles it, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru will go to Hawkins. Now that leaves the question of who will join them, Usagi or Minako?” 

“No offense Bun-head, but I think Minako should come with us. She can probably do a bit better with English, and you can be with people who can help you more if you go with Ami, Rei, and Mako,” Haruka replied, leaning back against a wall, Usagi pouting at that somewhat. Even though she knew it was true. 

“Well, that settles that. We should leave as soon as possible. Everyone, we shouldn’t need to transform for a while.” Artemis said, hopping up onto Minako’s shoulder.


	2. Prologue -Will Byers-

This dream again, Will has had this dream occasionally for a while now. Almost always the same thing happened. It was always in the Upside-Down. Someone was possessed by the Mind-Flayer again, but he couldn’t tell who it was. But… that wasn’t the most interesting part about it. Will guessed that it was natural he’d have dreams about someone else getting possessed again. No, what was interesting was that it always ended with a heat forming in his chest and a bright red light emanating from the area as he passed out in the dream as he heard a feminine voice speak out to him. 

“Will! You are-…” But, it would always stop there. 

The dream had been increasing in frequency lately, at first he thought it was due to school starting again soon but… perhaps not. Maybe, he thought, it could be some form of premonition? After all, Will wouldn’t be surprised if the Mind-Flayer had not been truly defeated last-time. He then thought, who would that voice be? He didn’t recognize it, at least from what he could remember. Maybe it was an old teacher he just didn’t remember? In any case, Will figured he didn’t need to tell anyone about them, yet at least. He was excited about meeting the new students he had to show around, they were from Japan apparently.


End file.
